


More Than Respect

by MiracoloDiGigi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracoloDiGigi/pseuds/MiracoloDiGigi
Summary: Gigi and Cristiano share an immense amount of respect for each other. Perhaps even a little more than respect.





	1. Post-Match

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure the exchange after the match didn't go down this way but pretend it did, okay? Okay. 
> 
> Also before anyone judges me, this is inspired by Gigi's hoe life (have you seen him?), a prompt on Tumblr, and these pictures: https://calciopics.tumblr.com/post/172569472006/ronaldo-è-un-campione-di-livello-straordinario and http://gaonep1912.tumblr.com/post/172566052759

With every shot that hit the back of the net, Gigi felt a little bit of his pride go with it, piece by piece. It was only the first leg, and they were already down three nothing. Three away goals, nonetheless. Perhaps it was foolish to think things would be different this time around — different from last year's final. But Gigi was nothing if not optimistic, so foolish he would continue to be, even if it ripped his heart to shreds every time.

At least the second goal was a screamer… Not that it did much to dull the pain in the end. It'd still hit the back of his net, and set the bianconeri even further back.

The rest of the match went by agonizingly slow after the third goal. Another shot ricocheted off his post, and made his chest ache a little — what had happened to his team? It was painful to see them suffer like this.

Thankfully, though, the end did come, and he tried to reassure himself that there was another tie to worry about — it wasn't over, there was hope yet. He went around and hugged and kissed his teammates and opposition, congratulating the latter while reassuring the former. It happened almost robotically nowadays. He'd been through many upsets throughout his career, especially during his time as Captain. This sort of thing had to be second nature, or else what kind of a Captain would he be?

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of hands in his wet hair from behind him. The voice that followed soon after told him who it was immediately, and so he reached back to pat the other man on the side.

“Your team played well.” The Portuguese attacker spoke as he came around to Gigi's side after ruffling his hair, and he moved an arm around the elder man.

Gigi moved an arm around him as well, and offered him a smile. Cristiano was already smiling though — that signature, ever so charming smile of his. “Yours as well, congratulations on the victory. You deserved it.” The Italian responded, patting the other man on the back. “And congratulations on your goals.” He had an immense amount of respect for Cristiano, even in defeat — the man was lethal in front of goal, and he'd shown that today. Gigi had to commend him for that.

The younger man thanked him and pat him on the back in response. The smile remained. Gigi couldn't help but stare for a moment. He was charming and so full of pride, rightfully so, of course. And Gigi was happy for him, truthfully. It wouldn't be professional to hold a grudge simply because of a loss, would it?

"It was a good match. You gave us a run for our money in the beginning.” Ronaldo reminded him, and of course he nodded in agreement. It was just a shame they wound up falling apart after half time, time after time. He looked to Gigi, who was looking forward at the rest of the field.

There was something captivating about the elder man as well — he was undeniably attractive, too, however it seemed to be overlooked by many. It'd been something Cristiano had dwelled on for a long time, perhaps dating as far back to when they were receiving their awards from the past season, and Gigi had gripped his thigh while they laughed together.

The pair stopped walking, and Gigi turned to give him a proper hug from in front of him, hand splaying across his back as he did so whilst the other man returned the favor, patting his back a few more times. “Until next time.” The Italian spoke, and a soft laugh escape him, before he pecked the other man's cheek.

“I look forward to it.” Came Cristiano’s cheeky response. However, there was a pause, and neither moved from each other’s arms and the warmth they provided from the rain and the cold. “My team and I will be in Turin for a few more days, though.”

Another pause followed, and Gigi did pick up on what he was insinuating… Or at least he thought he did. Was Cristiano really suggesting they do something while he was here? It couldn't be. Why would a man like Cristiano want to go out with _him_? “I'd be more than happy to play tour guide for a few hours.” Gigi's response finally came, playing it safe for now.

A laugh came from the Portuguese before he spoke, “A tour and then… Dinner?”

Gigi was dumbfounded, but he didn't let it show. He nodded his head, instead. “Of course.”

“It's a date then.”

A date? He wasn't opposed of course, but it'd happened right after a match, right on the pitch and everything… Surely no one could blame him for having this sort of reaction.

The Captain cleared his throat, shaking himself out of his thoughts, and he gave a nod of his head. “A date.” He confirmed, then gave Cristiano another pat on the back, before pulling away entirely, a smile upon his features.

He gave the younger man a thumbs up, then offered his hand for a high five, to which Ronaldo happily accepted. Gigi gripped his hand for a moment as he began to back away, before he let go altogether, and then they went their separate ways, off to join their respective teams.

The conversation stayed with him for the rest of the night, and he actually found himself focused more on what would happen tomorrow than he did on the upset of the match… He'd have to thank Cristiano for that.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi shows Cristiano around Turin, then takes him to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of lost my muse for this due to all the drama in the second leg against Real, so this isn't what I'd initially planned on doing, but.. I hope it's alright either way! Enjoy!

The next morning came a lot sooner than Gigi was hoping. He didn’t sleep well throughout the night, tossing and turning as he thought about the fate his team had suffered, how this could be his last chance at a Champions League title and it was slipping through his grasp again… and, of course, his date with Cristiano Ronaldo in the morning. Was he naive to think it was actually a date? Probably. How could someone like Cristiano be interested in someone like him? The young attacker had the world at his fingertips, and choosing an old dog like Gigi Buffon, out of everyone he could possibly have, seemed ridiculous. For all Gigi knew, he didn’t mean date in the way he was thinking, and he had no further intention other than to explore Turin and get something to eat with someone who was well aware of the surrounding area. Although Gigi didn’t want to admit it, their outing did make him nervous, to say the least, while also excited at the same time. And he was embarrassed to still have those butterflies - he was a forty year old man, not a teenager.

Soon enough, the time had come, and he was meeting Cristiano at the hotel his team had spent the night in. Due to mutual friends and past run-ins, they had already had each other’s numbers, so Gigi let him know he was waiting for him in the lobby with a quick text. It was a matter of minutes before Cristiano was walking out of the elevator, with a smile upon his features. He was as charming as ever, in or out of uniform, and the Italian had to admit, he certainly was looking as attractive as ever, as well. He kept that to himself, of course, so as not to embarrass himself. 

“It’s good to see you again.” Cristiano spoke first, bringing Gigi into a hug as soon as he was close enough to do so, and Gigi returned the hug without question.

“You as well.” He responded with a smile, patting the younger man on the back, gently. “How was your night? Not too hectic, I hope.” He chuckled softly - in all his years as a footballer, he knew some nights could get out of hand, especially after an away win in such a prestigious competition. 

“No, not at all.” He shook his head as he pulled away from the Italian, deciding it was best not to mention that he looked a little tired and worse for wear, himself. Instead, he decided to direct his attention to the evening at hand. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous and excited for what was to come. Gigi was right to think he had the world at his fingertips. To an extent, he really did. And he would be lying if he said he hadn’t used it to his advantage from time to time. But, for some reason, he was drawn to the elder man; be it because of how attractive he was, or just his presence in itself - being around Gigi Buffon really was something. Perhaps he felt the same way about being around Gigi, as others did when around him. “We’d better get going.”

Gigi led the other man out of the hotel and off to his car, and with that, they began their day of exploring the city of Turin. Gigi, of course, knew the city well, having lived here for over a decade, himself. He made sure to take him to each of the must see attractions in the city, from the Mole Antonelliana to the Piazza Castello, and everything in between. Cristiano was eager to take it all in, thoroughly enjoying himself as the day went on. When it came time to stop for dinner, the two had already spent several hours exploring the city together, telling stories and joking around all the while. There was no doubt it had brought the two men closer than they had been prior, which, of course, wasn’t all that close. Prior to their day out, the two had really only shared the odd conversation when their teams faced, as well as some time together during prestigious football events where they were given trophies for their achievements. Spending this time together had surely brought them closer, and Gigi was thankful to learn so much more about the man behind the fame, so to speak. And the feeling was mutual, however Cristiano was not at all surprised by what he was witnessing from Gigi - so many people had spoken about Gigi being so gentle and down to earth, and he was just that, today. 

The dinner made the evening even better, to say the least. Gigi had made reservations for late in the evening at one of his favourite, rather expensive restaurants in town - one he tended to frequent rather often, in fact. The servers there knew him - but then again, who didn’t? The two shared a bottle of wine, and both men ordered the same meal - Gigi’s favourite dish was spaghetti carbonara, and the younger man decided it was best to trust the Italian’s judgement on this, and order the same thing. After all, if it was good enough for Gianluigi Buffon, it had to be amazing, especially to someone who didn’t know much about fine Italian cuisine. It was safe to say this evening was a bit of a cheat day for the both of them, but they both agreed to keep it a secret between the two of them.

They shared more stories, and got to know each other more and more as time went on, and soon enough, they were headed back to Gigi’s house for coffee, and perhaps a few more drinks. How it'd happened, Gigi had no idea, but they had somehow wordlessly agreed during dinner that they'd be heading back to his place afterward. Gigi couldn’t lie, as they walked back to his house, those butterflies had returned yet again, especially after the day they had had thus far. Upon returning, Gigi made them both coffee, then sat alongside Cristiano in the living room, where they continued to talk. It seemed like the two couldn’t stop chatting, now that they’d gotten started. They were truthfully enjoying each other’s company much more than anticipated, and soon enough they were moving on from coffee, and onto some of the liquor Gigi had around his place. They talked, laughed, and drank the night away, not drinking until they were absolutely wasted, but surely enough to feel a bit buzzed and tipsy; surely tipsy enough for them to finally take their feelings for each other into consideration…

It was Cristiano who made the first move. He was surely the one who was most confident in his abilities, especially in their current situation, and so he used that to his advantage. When Gigi leaned in closer without giving his own actions much thought, Cristiano closed the distance between them, and pressed his lips to the Italian’s without so much as a word. There was a moment in which Gigi didn’t move or respond to the kiss, as if shocked by how forward he was with his actions, but, thankfully, he was soon returning the kiss, placing a hand gently against Cris’ cheek. It was gentle and incredibly sensual, and considering the two had both felt the sparks, they wordlessly agreed to deepen the kiss. 

It was clear what they were craving as they made out, frankly a lot like drunken, horny teenagers, but neither man was complaining about their current situation. Instead, they became a little more frantic with their actions, knowing exactly where this was leading to. 

Gigi's hands splayed across Cristiano's chest and gently urged him to lay back onto the couch, while moving between his leg. The Portuguese didn't so much as utter a word of protest. Instead, he complied, and laid back, allowing Gigi to get himself situated where he knelt. The kiss was broken ever so briefly, enough for then to breathe for a moment, and for Gigi to glance down and find the buttons of Cristiano's shirt, before returning to what he was doing initially. His fingertips fumbled with the buttons of the dress shirt on the man beneath him, while Cristiano took it upon himself to help Gigi out of his shirt as well. Again, there was a brief break in the kiss as the two quickly wriggled out of their shirts and tossed them aside, before they moved onto their pants with the same slightly frantic, desperate movements. Before they knew it, they were completely naked on the sofa, admiring each other's bodies. They'd seen each other countless times, and they'd seen each other shirtless, as well, undoubtedly, but this… This was different. For once, they were able to stop and admire. 

Gigi's fingertips slowly traced over the contours of Cris’ muscular chest and abdomen, whilst Cris set his hands on Gigi's chest. They were close to polar opposites — on one hand, Cristiano was extremely muscular and built, his chest smooth and soft, while on the other hand, while also fit, Gigi was nowhere near as muscular or well built, but rather slightly softer, with thick, dark hair all over his chest and abdomen. However, they were differences that were both welcomed with eager touches and lustful gazes on behalf of both parties, who were all too anxious to get started. 

There was another pause, as Gigi suddenly moved from between Cristiano's legs and into the bedroom to obtain a condom and lube in order to make their lives easier, before he moved back to his initial position, getting the two of them ready, wordlessly. His movements were gentle and loving all the while, and as he hooked his arms under Cris’ legs, lifting them slightly, to position the Portuguese the way he wanted him. Cris could only oblige, desperate to feel Gigi within him. 

Gigi made quick work of the preparation as his desire for more was all too obvious as well, and soon he was positioning his cock by Cristiano's entrance. He stole a quick glance toward the younger man, who met his gaze and nodded as if to confirm that this was what he wanted. With that, the Italian slowly and carefully pushed his way into him. The movement had Cristiano arching his back slightly, parting his lips as a soft moan escaped him. It stung at first, but the pain faded rather quickly, as Gigi began to move his hips, lightly thrusting into him. He took his time, making sure this was enjoyable to the both of them, and clearly, it was. Cristiano's head was tilted back, and he moaned into the crook of his arm as Gigi thrusted, and the Italian just barely manage to bite back moans of his own. His attempts were futile, of course, as he soon was moaning as well. His pace quickened steadily, fingertips gripping and digging into Cristiano's thighs. With each thrust, he burrowed his cock deep within the other man, and he began hitting his prostate with each thrust. Their releases were building up rather quickly, and it was Gigi who came first, while Cris was quick to follow, his fingertips digging into the back of the sofa, and Gigi's forearm, moaning aloud as he did so. 

The Italian slowly pulled out, and cleaned himself up, allowing Cristiano to do the same, before the two men slumped back into the sofa. There was silence for a moment, the two of them panting softly, and recovering after what had just happened. Eventually, Gigi tilted his head to Cris, not lifting it from the back of the couch, however. 

“Spend the night.” It wasn't a question, or a suggestion, but rather a statement. 

Cristiano glanced to him, and wordlessly nodded his head, a smile growing upon his features. 

“Of course.”


End file.
